


Westbound

by truth_renowned



Series: Drabbles [9]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M, Peggy gets thinky, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 08:11:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11824623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truth_renowned/pseuds/truth_renowned
Summary: As she stepped on the California-bound plane, Peggy wondered what she would find.





	Westbound

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble inspired by the one-word prompt: westbound.
> 
> One-word prompt taken from http://towriteprompts.tumblr.com/onewordprompts

As she stepped on the California-bound plane, Peggy wondered what she would find. Mr. Jarvis warned her about the warm weather and odd-looking trees. While intriguing, they were not forefront in her mind. 

She thought of Daniel often, too often, despite never hearing from him. How was he? Being named chief was a wonderful achievement, the brass finally able to look beyond his crutch to see the strong, intelligent leader he was. 

She missed working with him, talking to him. She missed... him.

After all this time, was the spark between them still there? 

Would she see it?

Would he?


End file.
